GMCC (Global Mining Corporation of Corellia)
3 YAF Mining Shft Bravo is widly considered the monst successfull mining shaft in Corellia. The shaft is owned and opporated by GMCC (Global Mining Corporation of Corellia). Over 7,678 tons of granite, 679 tons of Iron ore, 19 tons of redstone ore, 6 tons of diamonds, and 4 tons acitic gems have been excavated by GMCC. After posting a loss in the final quarter of 3 YAF, GMCC was expected to go under, largly due to the massive failure caused by the mining shaft Alpha attacks. GMCC was largly saved by General Tom Sweinstiger (The death of 257 employees would have made them bankrupt through insurance claims and law suits) and the ICBC (Inter Continental Banking Clan). CEO Tom Hassledorph issued a statment thanking Emporer Kreisman directly for his leinient polocies for banks. Due the the total lack of governmental regulation on banks in UKC, many banks from the ICBC left other nations from the south and laid stakes in UKC. This not only helped the economey but also allowed GMCC to get the loans to stay afloat. Due to the massive success of MS Bravo, the GMCC says they have already assigned cheif prospector Tom Dellenklov to scout out a spot for a new, MS Charlie. Dellenklov, is not a millitary man. Due to the largly hostile nature of the lands beyond the small borders of UKC, Dellenklov has inlisted the help a mercenary named Charvon Igonaski. Charvon Crolotheigic general who fought against the UKC in the second Crolotheigic war. This deal has sturred up a lot of controvercy, which ultimatly has given the company poblicity. CES (Cheif Executive Spokesperson) Tom Rylov issued a statement saying "all poblicity is good poblicity." General Igonaski will not, however be required to supply his own army, the GMCC's Defence and Collenctions Force (DCF), wich is kind of like the GMCC's own private army (mostly consisting of vetrains of the GHW and slaves) will be dispatched to escort the engineers sent to scout the arid wastlands a the yishi plains. The Corellian National Lighthouse was made from reasourses consisting of 61% MS Bravo resources. 38% came in the form of glass produced from the great sand pits of Gus Talon. CGC (Corellian Glass Corporation) The unemployment rate in nearby Corell city dropped from 17% to 1.2% after the order to build the lighthouse was given. The citizens were need to man MS Bravo, yet the miners were still understaffed as a 29% casualty rate and an average miner lifespan of 4 weeks plauged the workers of what turned out to be an extreemly dangerous job. Cave-ins, suffocation, CO2 poisoning, Lava spills, and heat exastion contributed to what is deemed the 2nd most leathal job in UKC. (second to UKCN engeneer) MS Bravo is located halfway between Corell City and Gus Talon, just off Kreisman BLV. 5 YAF With the completion of MS Charlie in the Yishi wastes, and the discovery of lands futher west, GMCC mad another succesfull mine shaft. The shaft pumped out 2,417 tons of granite, 97 tons of presious readstone gems, 1.2 tons of diamond ore, 917 tons of iron ore, and 12 tons of coal. Although not as successful as MS Bravo, GMCC still came out with a considerable prophit. only 2 workers died in the construction of the shaft. The mine is closed until further notice, pending internal ivestigations that are undisclosed to the public at this time. With the formation of NCM (Natural Cavern Mining) the GMCC monopoly on mining in UKC was broken, the company stock to a big hit, and fell to a moderatly high level. The GMCC stock was still good, but it never again sorred to the hights of the early days of the nation. Those fist five years proved to be extreemly fruitfull for GMCC, they will forever be known as the glory days for corporate mining.